harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Memory Charm
Different spells? Could we get the quote about that memory charm? If there are two different memory charms we should add it to the spell list. Mafalda Hopkirk 16:37, 15 February 2008 (UTC) It's from JKR's interview with TODAY: Laura Trego: Did Hermione really put a memory charm on her parents she says she did but then about 50 pages later tells Ron she's never done a memory charm. J.K. Rowling: They are two different charms. She has not wiped her parents' memories (as she later does to Dolohov and Rowle); she has bewitched them to make them believe that they are different people. You can find the video of the interview here: http://today.msnbc.msn.com/id/19959323/ or a transcipt here: http://www.canmag.com/nw/8585-harry-potter-jk-rowling-closure. 24.141.37.177 16:44, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :I agree with Mafalda Hopkirk, then; the other one ("False Memory Charm"?) should be added to the spell list and have a separate article. 72.39.64.248 19:26, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::I believe it may be similar to what Tom Riddle did to his uncle, giving him memories he never really had.-Matoro183 (Talk) 20:56, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::I made an article for this other charm - False Memory Charm. I'm a bit uncertain about the title. 24.141.37.177 17:06, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Placed on Barty crouch Jr.?? No memory charm is ever placed on B Crouch Jr. He's controlled by his father through the Imperius curse, and as explained in GOF, that's the curse that fades away as time passes and the victim begins to regain willpower and awareness. B Crouch Sr. did placed a memory charm on Bertha Jorkings not on his son, the former was so powerful that it permanently damaged her memory, as explained later by Crouch Jr. under Veritaserum effect. I just read GOF, and i think you confused Barty's case with Bertha's. Legilimency required? Wouldn't legilimency be required for memory charms? If not, how would you make sure to remove the right memory and not another one? --Maxl 20:13, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Title Since it's getting confusing, can't we just use the generic "Memory charm's'" as a category of charms dealing with memories, than having the False Memory Charm and the Erasing Memory Charm? --[[w:c:it:Utente:Exephyo|'EXE.']]eseguibile 10:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Separate The German version of this charm has several incantations. An obliviator uses Obliviate in GF and Hermione uses it on Xeno in DH. Lockhart's charm is called Amnesia and Hermione uses the same one on Rowle. Given Klaus Fritz used both Amnesia and Obliviate in his translation of the same book, should we create a separate article for Amnesia?--Rodolphus 11:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say no, as that contradicts the original text in English. Every time the Memory Charm is cast, the incantation Rowling uses is "Obliviate". But it probably deserves a BTS note. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Of course, neither Lockhart's nor Hermione's use of it is canon. The BTS note has already been added. We also have an article on Barrufio's wife. Assuming translation are second,-tier cannon, the existence of Amnesia would be cannon.--Rodolphus 12:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd still say no. "Amnesia" is simply a translation of what we know is "Obliviate", while Baruffio and his wife is another element of the stories added by a translator. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) APPEARANCE ON POTTERMORE? This charm is listed on Pottermore, in the Standard Book of Spells: Grade 2 as the Memory Charm. That book is used in Hogwarts as a Charms SECOND Year book. Do sudens learn this complex spell when they're only 12-13 years old? Is it possible? Why is it listed there? It's listed there because that's the first book appearance it has. Sort of like how it has eleven or twelve year olds setting things on fire because the Fire-Making Spell's first appearance was the first book. I don't think they learn the spell in their second year. 17:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :I think the easiest way to reconcile this is that the Memory Charm is indeed listed in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2, but, for whatever reason, Flitwick did not include it as part of the curriculum in 1992. Hermione would have "read the theory" of it here, but never got an opportunity to cast it until 1997. And I don't recall the Memory Charm ever being described as complex. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 17:46, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Memory-Modifying Charm Rowling's site says Radford invented the "Memory-Modifying Charm". Sure, it does say she was the first Ministry Obliviator right after, but that's the only thing that links the Memory Charm and Memory-Modifying Charm. Why would Rowling not just call it the "Memory Charm" if that was what she meant? Why give a longer, brand-new name just to describe the same old spell? "Modifying" a memory and "erasing" it are two different things; we know there's a spell to modify or alter memories, and I personally think the Memory-Modifying Charm is that spell. However, I do think that as there is no canon to support that, there should be separate pages for "Memory Charm" and "Memory-Modifying Charm" with BTS notes saying they might be the same. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 02:47, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. I vote we re-name the "False memory charm" article "Memory-Modifying Charm". Maester Martin (talk) 19:43, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Wrong Infobox Picture The infobox shows Hermione modifying her parents memory- but the page is for the charm that erases memories- the arcticle specifically states that they are different spells. Decat (talk) 03:26, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Obliviate was never an Unforgivable Curse How come this spell never passed off as an unforgivable curse, despite all the bad things that witches and wizards have done with it? The memory charm literally makes a person forget who they are, so that's almost like taking away their life. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 07:49, March 2, 2015 (UTC) It seems clear to me that they could never call it an unforgivable curse, since that would require them to admit that what they're doing to muggles on a regular basis is wrong.TheOneMavado (talk) 19:41, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Image replacement I think we really need to replace the main image. JKR has stated in 2007 that Hermione did not use Obliviate on her parents. Doesn´t this make the image non-canon?--Rodolphus (talk) 13:48, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :I guess it does kinda. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:41, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Then the image shouldd be moved to the BTS section. A main image should not be a non-canon depcction if canon ones are available.--Rodolphus (talk) 19:19, May 6, 2019 (UTC)